


As I Await Death’s Warm Embrace

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: (based off of the book series), Tithe Series - Holly Black
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts (Ivy & Kyle), F/F, F/M, First Time With a Guy (Myren & Liam), Gen, Love Triangles (Leone Twins & Darius), Love/Hate (Farrah & Lilly), M/M, Not Necessarily Tied to a Fandom, Original Characters - Freeform, Orphaned at a Young Age (Lucas Hyatt), POV First Person, Raised Together (Myren & Liam), Rivals to Friends to Lovers (Myren & Liam), Sibling Rivalry (Bryce & Ashton), Spirit Animal/Familiar (Kam & Myren)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: This story isn’t exactly fandom-based, nor is it tied to any reality in particular.It’s a bit closer to an odd stream of consciousnesses, and a series of dreams that are recurring to me.Feel free to read it.  Or don’t.  Either way, it does mean a great deal to me, so I’m happy to oblige if anyone takes interest in it.





	As I Await Death’s Warm Embrace

**_ PROLOGUE.. _ **

  It was just like any other day, more or less.  I woke up to the aroma of warm toast, let out a little sigh and sat up, enjoying the delicious smell as it wafted up to my room from the kitchen.

  I lay in my bed for just a moment longer, trying to remember the dream I’d had, and slowly got up, pulled my pajama pants on, and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

  Mum greeted me with a warm smile as I sat down at the table, handing me a plate with two slices of toast and a bowl of oatmeal.

  “Thanks, Mu—“ I started to say, but what I saw next.. nobody comes back from.

  The living room window shattered into thousands of glass shards as a man wearing all black broke in.  He waved a gun at my mother, telling her to give him all the money we had, and anything else of value.  I could only watch in horror, tears streaking down my cheeks, shaking like a leaf as she shouted at me, telling me to get under the table.

  The man in black seemed to take that as a sign of defiance from her.

  He raised his gun.

  Mum fell to the floor, blood seeping through her shirt at her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> From here on, this story may or may not turn into a saga. I’m not sure yet, but I’ll decide based on whether or not the audience wants me to.
> 
> I’ve been dealing with a lot of emotional trauma, lately, so I owe it to myself to keep my mind busy.. it’s at least better than fretting over every little thing.
> 
> And for all the support I have gotten for my other stories and the friends made on my YouTube channel, I thank you.
> 
> I don’t care if you believe me or not, but you are all my inspiration.


End file.
